Theres Nothing For Us?
by Fallengel
Summary: Akakuro membuat janji di senja hari, namun sang Aka mengingkarinya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kuro? Find Out AKAKURO OF COURSE


Hai hai

Fallengel disini..

Saya mau menjelaskan bahwa saya hanya akan fokus satu cerita multi chapter Emperor Heart, karena sekarang saya tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita yang lain

karena Flash disc saya hilang di warnet, dan semua file saya tentang semua cerita-cerita saya ikut hilang *Hiks*

Jadi saya harus menulis ulang semuannya duuuh, jadi maaf untuk masalah keterlambatan cerita saya, dan maaf sekali lagi.

Cerita ini adalah One Shot saja, jikalau boleh merepotkan apakah kalian bisa melihat (Akakuro/Requiem/Nao hiiragi/Engsub) di youtube the feels are real...

Disini GOM adalah pemuda sma biasa ya guys, tapi latar belakangnya tetap, dan masih main basket tapi hal-hal yang di anime tidak terjadi ya, dan bersekolah

di sma Seirin, disini seirin saya buat seekolah yang elite seperti rakuzan...

GOM + Momoi : 18 tahun

Enjooooooy guys...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ah Aku..

Suatu hari nanti, aku harus menyerahkan...?

Dengan senyuman gentle (gentle bahasa indonessiannya apa yak?)

Jiwaku akan bercahaya mengkilap..

Hari yang ku jalani bersama dirimu

Akan kusimpan di hatiku...

Requiem by Nao Hiiragi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko POV

"We always be together, forever"

"Forever"

"Promise?"

"Promise"  
Di senja itu, dikala matahari akan terbenam, di bawah pohon sakura bersama helaian angin yang lembut kita membuat janji itu, namun..

Kau telah menghancurkan janji itu, disana tidak ada selamanya untuk kita...

Lalu kenapa kau ucapkan janji itu...

ah apakah aku yang terlalu egois?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aku telah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis Kuroko"

Dan di senja hari yang indah kau mengingkari janji kita, dadaku terasa berat, kenapa Akashi-kun..

"Kenapa?"

"Kuroko..."

"Kenapa kau berjanji, jika hanya akan kau ingkari Akashi-kun?" Air mataku jatuh tanpa ku sadari

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan Kuroko"

Apa maksudmu, kau membuat kesalahan?

Apa kau menyesal telah bersama diriku...

Kenapa kau melakukan ini setelah aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun...

"Jadi kita berpisah disini Akashi-kun" aku mengusap air mataku dan berbalik memunggunginya

"Kuroko.." ia masih memanggil namaku, dan itu membuat dadaku semakin sesak

"Aku akan bertunangan satu minggu lagi" ucapnya dengan datar tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun di kata-katanya "Karena itu a-"

Katanya terpotong olehku "Jangan khawatir aku akan datang" kataku dan segera beranjak pergi..

Kenapa...?

Kata itu lagi-lagi muncul di benakku

Kenpa kau tidak mencegahku pergi Akashi-kun?

Kenapa...

Sekali lagi air mataku terjatuh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satu minggu berlalu dan aku datang ke pertunangannya dengan gadis yang bernama Araki Masako, gadis itu cantik berambut hitam lebat, ia memakai gaun

berwarna merah yang bercampur hitam, Aku datang bersama Kise-kun, Aomine-kun mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki ikatan dengan Akashi-kun,

hanya midorima-kunlah yang mengetahuinya...

Aku melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum, sakit..., itulah yang kurasakan...

"Aomine-kun, aku akan ke kamar mandi"

"Ah baiklah Tetsu, jangan sampai tersesat" ucapnya yang ku jawab anggukkan, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang sunyi disana aku bertemu dengan

seseorang, dan orang itu adalah..

"Kuroko-kun"

"Akashi-san" dia adalah ayah Akashi-kun

"Aku ingin kau tidak mengacaukan apapun di pesta ini, kau hanyalah pengganggu di kehidupan Seijuro, dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk datang di

kehidupan Seijuro lagi" ucapnya dengan nada dingin, aku bertemu dengannya saat di smp Teiko, dimana saat Akashi-kun harus pergi keluar negri bersama

ayahnya karena pekerjaan...

"Baik, Akashi-san" jawabku datar

"Bagus" ucapnya dan ia pergi begitu saja...

Lagi, lagi dan lagi air mataku jatuh...

"Kuroko" Aku mendengar namaku di panggil oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah..

"Mido..hiks..rima-kun" ucapku tersedu-sedu

Dia datang memelukku dan mengusap-usap rambutku lembut "Sudah, Tumpahkan saja semua" ucapnya halus, dan tangisanku pun menjadi-jadi di

pelukannya..

"Midorima-kun, ini sakit, dadaku sakit" ucapku

"Aku tahu, lepaskan semuanya Kuroko"

Setelah menangis, Midorima-kun menyarankan untuk membilas mukaku yang kusut akibat menangis dan segera kembali ke acara itu,aku hanya melihat Akashi-

kun dari jauh, dan Akashi-kun pun sepertinya tidak ingin menghampiriku juga, setelah pertunangan itu selesai aku berpamitan dan segera pulang.

Lima hari berlalu, entah kenapa aku tidak dapat melupakan Akashi-kun

Ring Ring

Teleponku berbunyi

"Halo,Kuroko disini"

"Tetsu-Kun!" suara wanita yang sangat ku kenal menyapaku

"Hello Momoi-san, bagaimana kabarmu di amerika?" tanyaku

"Disini sangat menyenangkan Tetsu-kun, Aku bertemu orang jepang juga yang tinggal disini" ucapnya dengan nada bahagia

"Benarkah, sepertinya Momoi-san Bahagia sekali" Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja, Ah bagaimana jika Tetsu-kun pergi ke Amerika?" tanyanya

"Hmm" gumamku sambil berpikir

"Tetsu-kun ayolah"

"Baiklah" jawabku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akashi POV ( Ore )

Ini sudah satu minggu aku tidak berjumpa dengan Kuroko, kurasa sekarang ia menghindariku dan membenciku...

Ya kurasa...

Tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang membolos sekolah, apakah ia sangat membenciku...

Ya, tentu saja...

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum

Apakah ia akan datang berlatih?

Kenapa aku bertanya demikian setelah di beri jawaban yang sama dengan tidak berjumpa dengannya...

Ah aku merindukannya, tapi dimana dia...

Saat aku datang ke gym aku hanya melihat Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Atsushi serta pemain lainnya, dan aku tetap tidak melihat Kuroko...

"Aomine, dimana Kuroko?" tanyaku karena sudah satu minggu ia menghindariku..

"A-Akashi kau tidak tahu Tetsu pergi ke Amerika dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Aomine yang membuatku terkejut bahwa Kuroko pergi tanpa berkata apa-apapadaku, ah aku tahu kenapa...

"Ah mungkin Kuroko lupa tidak berpamitan padaku Aomine" ucapku datar

"Uh, baiklah" ucapnya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akashi POV ( Boku )

TUJUH TAHUN BERLALU...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, perbaiki semua dokume-dokumen ini, cepat!"

"Ba-baik Sei-chan"

Blam..

Suara pintu tertutup menghapus existensi dari tiga makhluk yang membosankan bernama Reo, Kotaro dan Nebuya, menhapus existensi dari orang-oraang yang menyebalkan...

Huff

Aku membuang nafas kasar...

Cih mereka hanya menambah buruk hariku saja, aku melihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil di mejaku yang berisi foto dua orang yang paling ku cintai, yang

meninggalkan diriku sendiri di kehidupanku yang membosankan ini...

Ibu...

Tetsuya...

Ibuku jatuh sakit setelah tiga bulan pernikahanku dan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, dan saat ia bertambah sakit, ibu mengatakan padaku melakukan apa yang

ku inginkan apapun itu, saat aku berkata ingin menjatuhkan ayahku, ibuku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Lakukanlah Sei-kun"

Dan disinilah aku, menjatuhkan ayahku sebagai pemimpin dari kurung waktu satu tahun saja setelah pembicaraan itu, dan ayahku pun juga jatuh sakit setelah

itu, tapi aku tetap merawatnya sebagai seorang anak, namun untuk kasih sayang kurasa jawabannya adalah tidak...

Tetsuya...

Kau dimana, kenapa sulit sekali menemukanmu Tetsuya...

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kantorku, kantorku berada di kota tokyo, Akashi corp adalah perusahaan yang ku pimpin di usiaku

yang ke dua puluh tahun..

Aku menaiki mobilku yang berwarna hitam, dan kini aku lebih suka berkendara sendiri di saat aku menginginkannya, Ah hari ini adalah hari yang di sama aku

membuat janji pada Tetsuya akan selalu bersama, namun aku telah mengingkarinya...

Aku datang di sebuah taman dekat pantai yang indah dan pohon sakura yang bermekaran, sungguh aku ingin kembali ke hari-hari itu...

Aku memejamkan mataku, mungkin ini adalah akhir untukku, karena telah melukai hati Tetsuya, mungkin aku pantas mendapatkannya,

aku membuka mataku dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dengan tujuan melewati rumah Tetsuya namun...

Mungkin takdir telah tersenyum padaku saat sampai disana, aku melihat rumah Tetsuya menyala lebih dari biasanya, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku

untuk mengunjungi rumah Tetsuya dan kini membuahkan hasil...

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Tetsuya, dan mendengar kata "Baik, Tunggu sebentar" suara orang yang begitu familiar bagiku walau sedikit lebih berat...

"Ya saya Ku-" Katanya terhenti setelah membuka pintu dan matanya membulat sempurna...

Oh betapa aku merindukannya

"Tetsuya..." Panggilku

"A...Akashi-san" aku tersenyum pahit karena panggilan itu, tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti pada tujuan utamaku yaitu...

Membuatnya menjadi milikku lagi...

"Silahkan masuk Akashi-san" undangnya

"Terimakasih Tetsuya" aku melihatnya terkejut saat aku memanggil nama pertamanya untuk yang ke dua kali..

Aku duduk di ruang tamu, disalah satu sofa yang panjang dan Tetsuya yang sedang membuatkanku teh, dan menyediakannya di meja saat ini...

"Apa yang Akashi-san lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan muka datar yang masih sama seperti dahulu

"Hmm, apa lagi kalau bukan..." dia terlihat biasa saja dengan apa yang akan ku katakan saat ini, tapi apakah ia masih bisa saat aku mengatakan hal yang

selanjutnya...

"Menjadikanmu Milikku lagi Tetsuya" ucapku dengan seringaianku

Aku melihatnya sedikit shock tapi segera menghilang dengan cepat "Hentikan candaan ini Akashi-san"

"Aku tidak bercanda Tetsuya" ucapku padanya

"Bisakah Akashi-san pergi saat ini" katanya namun..

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Tetsuya"

"Hentikan omong kosong in-" katanya terputus olehku yang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan merebahkannya di sofa dan menindihinya "ugh A-Akashi..sa..n"

ucapnya terbata karena aku telah menggigit lehernya yang terexpose itu...

Jilat

Gigit

Jilat...

"AH" aku tersenyum ternyata titik sensitivenya tidak berubah sedikit pun, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadikannya milikku lagi...

"Akashi-san ki..kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, ka..mhmm kau memiliki keluarga" katanya di tengah desahannya

"Aku menceraikannya, aku tidk pernah mencintainya"

"Aku memiliki Keluarga"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"He..hentikan!"

"Tidak, tidak akan kulepaskan kau lagi Tetsuya"

"AKU MEMILIKI KELUARGA AKASHI-KUN" ah panggilan itu dan teriakkannya berhasil membuatku berhenti dari aktifitasku, dan membiarkannya berdiri dan aku

duduk melihatnya dengan wajah datar

"Akashi-kun kini kita sudah berpisah"

"Kita sudah berakhir"

"Kita tidak dapat bersama lagi seperti dulu, tapi kita bisa sebagai teman saja"

"Aku sudah memiliki a-"

Katanya terputus oleh suara kecil dari arah pintu utama, disana aku melihat anak laki-laki kecil mungkin berusia dua atau tiga tahun, bersurai merah jambu dan

bermata merah yang menatap kami datar

"Ayah dia siapa?" tanya bocah kecil itu..

.

.

End  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
NOTE : Terserah imajiner kalian yang ingin membayangkan pasangan AKAKURO kita berpisah atau akan bersama, well cz ceritanya dah habis... hehe  
Terimakasih sudah membaca

Follow/Favo/Review ya guys...

Salam FALLENGEL


End file.
